APC10
Synopsis Izumi was given an important task by a customer - to cure her sick dog. Izumi agreed to take the job and tried to find out what is wrong with the dog. She was struggling to find out the pet's problems and called her friends for help. Izumi told the girls about the dog, they looked at it. Yumi pointed out the reason for the pet to be sick is because the weather is too cold for the dog, it is only a puppy. Izumi went to get some blankets for the puppy. She asked her father to give the dog injection and wait for the medicine to take effect. Fearing the young pet will not make it until the medicine to take its effect, Izumi stayed up all night long looking after the puppy. Bearun is worried for Iuzumi's health and told her take a rest, which she refused and told Bearun to get some sleep. The puppy kept on shivering, making Izumi worried about its health even more. To keep the puppy warm, she hugged it, hoping it will feel warmer. Bearun watched Izumi working hard to save the dog, she did not know what to do except staying up with Izumi all night long. The next morning,the puppy's temperature rose a bit, but it is still in a weak condition. Izumi's strong feeling with the pet turned into the Health Card, which Bearun told Izumi to use it right away. The pet's condition got better after Izumi used her new card. Which made her so relief. Bearun was happy for both the pet and her partner. She suddenly felt Zero's presence but she can't tell Izumi as it means that she will has to choose between the dog and the Dark Party. She went outside, made a call to the other Cures, Ran told her not to tell Izumi about this and focus on curing the dog and leave Zero to them. Izumi called her father to check the pet's condition, which he told her the puppy will be okay and she do not need to worry too much about it anymore. Meanwhile, the Cures are holding off against Zero's Kanashii. Knowing they are short one member, Zero uses as many chances as he can to press the Cures. Bearun informed to Izumi about Zero and she immediately rushed to where he is, where she sees her friends are struggling with the Kanashii. Izumi transformed and quickly saved her friends, she used the Health Card to heal them and Cure Firey asked Cure Bolt about the sick dog, Bolt replied not to worry too much about it anymore and the team attacked the Kanashii. Cure Wood and Cure Snowy stoped the Kanashii's movement, letting Cure Glide, Cure Firey and Cure Bolt to attack it. As the Kanashii is weaken, Bolt used Bolt Wave to purified the Kanashii. Later in the afternoon, the dog's owner came to pick it up, happy and satisfied her pet is good and healthy. She thanked Izumi for saving her pet's life. Major Events *Izumi received the Health Card. Characters Pretty Cures * Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy * Inoue Sora/Cure Glide * Hida Ran/Cure Firey * Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt * Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Zero *Kanashii Secondary characters *Suzuno Ken *Suzuno Reiko *Suzuno Mina Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes